


With You

by Rivulet027



Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Paul intends to spend the holiday with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge Valentine's Day on LJ.

As they settle onto their couch with breakfast Kyle reaches for the remote then blinks when his hand is suddenly empty. Jean-Paul gives him a smile as he sets the remote on the table and turns so he can slip his bare feet under Kyle’s knees.

“First you turned off the radio and now we’re not watching the news,” Kyle points out.

“It’s Valentine’s Day. If we see an attack I’ll be compelled to help. I intend to spend the whole day with you.”

“I can understand having to save the day.”

“Logan promised to call if they need help.”


End file.
